The Alchemist's Kiss
by Raicho-chan
Summary: This is a Fullmetal Alchemist love story. Edward Elric, teasing, and SHORTNESS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Fullmetal Alchemist love story. Edward Elric.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Alchemist's kiss<strong>

The city was beautiful. Cj pondered on whether or not she could find, challenge, and defeat the 'Fullmetal Alchemist', when the city was this big. She walked and walked, when a shrimpy blonde haired kid ran into her. "Hey! Watch it!" Cj shouted. "Whaddya mean watch it, lady?" the kid screamed. "I'm in a hurry, shorty!" Cj screamed back. The kid stopped, blinked, and then started to clap. "I'll show you! You're talking to the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Cj blinked. "Wait! YOU'RE Fullmetal? Hah! Right, like they would hire someone who looked as though he was twelve." Cj shrugged, choosing not to believe this kid was Fullmetal. The Fullmetal Alchemist's name is Edward Elric. "I am Fullmetal! The name's Edward Elric!" Cj pondered this kid's proclamation. Was Fullmetal really that stupid to shout out who he was, when he had so many hits on him? _Yeah, probably._ Cj thought. "Really?" she asked. "Yes, he really is the Fullmetal Alchemist. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Hahaha!" A hand started to pat her on the head. _Big mistake._ Cj thought. Cj did five ninja hand signs. "Girurisokuritsu! Alchemist's Arrow!" Cj shouted, combining her ninja and alchemist skills. The man jumped back. "Whoa! I'm not an enemy, I-" Cj halted her attack. "Oh. Colonel Mustang!" Cj saluted him. "Do I know you?" Mustang asked. "No, sir. You knew my brother, Sergeant Kingsley." she responded. Mustang laughed. "Oh, I remember him alright. He did talk about you. Cj, right?" he asked. Cj nodded. "Whoa, whoa! Wait. Why are you here?" Edward asked. "To fight you." Cj retorted. "WHY?" he asked. Cj shrugged. "To challenge myself, I guess." That seemed to relax Edward. "Oh. I get that. Alright! Let's do this thing!" he said, rubbing his hands together. "Wait!" Cj held up her hand. "What? What?" Edward looked around. "What do I get if I win?" she asked. "Well, you can go see the world with me and my brother." He replied. "My brother and _**I**_." Cj corrected. "Stop correcting my grammar!" Edward shouted. "Well stop getting the grammar wrong, and I won't have to!" Cj shouted back. Winrey looked between Edward and Cj. _Made for each other, _she thought. Winrey smiled.

Cj's P.O.V.

In the end, I ended up winning. "Yes! I won! Ha-ha! Free trip! Yay!" I shouted, jumping up and down as Edward panted in defeat. "Really? How come you're not out of breath?" he gasped. "So it's true…" Mustang whispered. I stopped my excited tantrum. "What? So what's true?" I asked. Mustang closed his eyes and sighed. "You don't know, do you?" "Know what?" I was soooo confused. "I'm assuming you know you're adopted." Mustang looked at me. "Yeah. So?" I was way beyond confused. "Did your brother tell you anything about your real parents? Anything at all?" he asked. I shook my head. My brother, Eric, told me nothing about my real parents before he died in the Ishbalin war. "He told me this would come as my job one day. It was like he knew he would die in Ishbal. He said to me that your parents were both Humunculi and demon. He also told me that you might not-" I narrowed my eyes. "I don't believe you. Eric would never put me down like that." He laughed.  
>"-believe me, but to tell you, if that should happen, which it did, that it is not a put down. And that he loves you very much." I stopped to think for a minute. Then, without hesitation, I shrugged my shoulders and said to Mustang, "So?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry if it's not good. Next chapter coming soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The Alchemist's Kiss

~Chapter 2 Prolouge: Keira Mustang~

Roy Mustang, a Colonel in the Military, was off to visit his family. Despite him saying no, Riza Hawkeye, his lieutent, drags him to his hometown Amestris. "You are to confront her, Colonel Mustang." Riza said. "No, I do not wish to see her. She's always poking her achievements in my face." Roy chided Riza. "I'm sure she's trying to encourage you." Who were Roy and Riza talking about? That was what Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric and Cj Kingsley wondered. "Who exactly are you talking about?" Cj asked. Edward facepalmed himself. "Roy's sister." Riza replied. Edward perked up. "Colonel Mustang has a sister?" Yes. Roy Mustang, future Fuher of Central, has a sister. Her name is Keira Mustang, Subdigger-General of the Military. Even though she is 15 years old, Keira is a smart girl. Her average test score was and still is 100%. She is known as the Venom Alchemist. She uses a transmutation circle to transmute all of the elements into a venomous poison.


End file.
